the love story of a sponge and a squid
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: basically just read its slash m/m its spongebob and squidward don't like don't read haha its better then it sounds honestly swuidward and spongebob are togther and well it gets better...I cant explain I stink at summeries. rated T for now may change may not I don't know honestly
1. Mr Krabs and the meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

a/n more to come. R&amp;r

'Some days the sun is just as bright as his smile' thought the teal colored cephalopod as he watched the yellow sponge run around the kitchen of the krusty krab, going about his usual daily duties of making patties.

'The sky is a little more blue thanks to him' thought the yellow sponge as he went about his daily activities while watched the teal cephalopod sitting in the boat register taking orders with his usual scathingly polite attitude that somehow kept the sponge enraptured with him.

"MR TENTACLES MR SQUARPANTS! MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled there boss the cheap Mr. Engine Krabs.

"Now boys you know as well as I do that the krusty krab doesn't have a rule against inner employee dating. I figured since were an all-male work force we didn't need one however the reports im getting are making re think this." Said Mr. Krabs

Both men froze.

Both boys frantically tried to think what he could mean by that statement but they couldn't figure it out…

Simultaneously 'he can't possibly know!' thought both SpongeBob and Squidward.

"Now boys I don't want you to think I have anything wrong with that sort of behavior but it must be kept out of the restaurant and not in the washrooms or in the front were customers can see I've had a lot of complaints about it! Now im not saying you have to break up because I've never seen either one of you happier just keep it in your private life otherwise im going to have to cut you both loose this is your one and only warning! Am I understood?" asked Mr. Krabs.

'Deny deny deny deny deny deny' was the only thought that went through both of their minds.

"Mr. Krabs I have no idea what you mean! Me! Date this yellow nuisance? Never! You must be out of your mind!" 'Please god sponge please forgive me!' said and thought Squidward.

Meanwhile SpongeBob…..

"Mr. Krabs you can't truly believe that! Squidward is one of my best friends I would never ruin that with a might be short relationship!" 'Pay no heed to my words my lovely squid!' said/thought SpongeBob.

"The evidence against you is too great you have your warning now get back to work…YOUR WASTIN ALL ME MONEY!" said/yelled Mr. Krabs. Then he kicked them out of his office.

After they got out of his office and the door was closed both boys looked at each other nodded and decided to speak after work ended for the day they knew today would be a turning point in their relationship. It would either get stronger by them coming out about it and taking the disguises off completely or it would disintegrate and it all depended on when they got home that night and they were behind closed doors.


	2. The conversation

Authors note!: don't worry guys this isn't going to be long I just wanted to say that well first my other stories are on Simi permanent hold because im at college full time the only reason this story is getting written is because im tired im on a small vacation and woohoo testing is over until December plus I think this pairing is just absolutely yummy!

Disclaimer!: this is slash meaning m/m if you guys are here and just finding this out….wow if not good for you…I don't own enjoy please review!

_Last time on: the love story of a sponge and a squid_

_After they got out of his office and the door was closed both boys looked at each other nodded and decided to speak after work ended for the day they knew today would be a turning point in their relationship. It would either get stronger by them coming out about it and taking the disguises off completely or it would disintegrate and it all depended on when they got home that night and they were behind closed doors._

_Present time:_

It was the end of their shift and they were signing out from work and headed on their way home. They hadn't so much as looked at each other since Mr. Krabs had threatened to fire them. They knew when they got home fore they lived together in the house they had bought when they got back together 6years ago.

It was a simple house nothing overly dramatic and nothing simple and plain. It was a simple upside down pyramid in shape and they absolutely loved the fact that they were able to get the house of their dreams for such a good price, less than a quarter of their combined savings. They had decided when they got back together that they would sell their houses and move in together to make it easier: one mortgage, one electric bill, one gas bill, one household of groceries.

They arrived at their home in a relatively short period of time although the tension in the boat was an added stress. While SpongeBob got the groceries from the back of the boat that they had gotten before work Squidward unlocked the front door and was greeted by Gary. The snail always greeted who ever walked in the door first with a diminutive "meeeeoooww" as if to say 'where have you been feed me'.

Squidward just held the door for SpongeBob like he did everyday then went about feeding Gary as if he had done this a hundred times which he had if not more. SpongeBob was busy putting away the groceries and getting things set to thaw for dinner that night. After both their normal tasks had been accomplished they walked into the living room and instead of sitting on the couch as they normally would have they sat at the desk which was double sided so when they were doing their paperwork or bills they could sit with each other. They both knew this conversation was going to be long and probably painful for them.

They both just sat for a couple minutes and said nothing just staring silently at the other waiting for one of them to start it….what could be potentially the beginning of the end. They knew this would be hard. The secrets, the hiding and if their boss was to find out. Which he did. They knew they were willing to lose their job for the other, they were willing to move for the other. They just wanted their other half to be happy but for Squidward he knew SpongeBob was happiest here and for SpongeBob he knew Squidward would be happiest here even if only because of him.

"So….how….um…..should we handle…..this…?" SpongeBob weakly asked from his side of the table nearly 15 minutes later.

"I don't honestly know Sponge. I know that you don't want to hide anymore and neither do I but if we don't….if we don't we'll lose our jobs and I know how much you love the Krusty Krab." Replied Squidward as he sat and tried hard to keep his emotions in line.

"The Krusty Krab holds as much for me as it does for you. If you weren't there id leave it in a second…..if only because of how Mr. Krabs is acting. He seems to think that it doesn't matter that if he threatens our jobs that we'll just back down and be his good little play things! Well that's not going to happen. But what can we do….do you have any ideas Squidsy?" SpongeBob ranted and asked as he started to become more and more angry.

"Sponge, I do have an idea but I don't know whether or not its time yet to use it." Replied Squidward, even though he knew SpongeBob would say to use it.

"Well what is it?" asked SpongeBob growing curious.

"Well there are a couple of different people we could call…." Started Squidward.

"Yeah? Well why don't you tell me your thoughts in the kitchen so I can prepare dinner for us, it is getting rather late." Said SpongeBob as he stood up to head to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"You may not like it but we could call and talk to plankton and….your…cousin" said Squidward trying to speak quickly but still get his thought out.

*CRASH!*

SpongeBob had dropped the pan he had just pulled out to cook the meat for dinner.

"You want my cousin involved? You told me when you first met her that you never wanted to see her again!" said SpongeBob.

"I know what I said but maybe her skills could come in handy." Replied Squidward as he reached down and picked up the fallen pan.

"Then we call her….or rather you call her and I'll stop by the chum bucket tomorrow after I run to the laundry mat." Replied SpongeBob.

"What? But I thought it was my turn to do laundry….we really should just invest in a washer and dryer." Said Squidward.

"Yes technically it is but I figured I mine as well we don't have that much this time and we both know that next week we'll have more, almost double." Replied SpongeBob.

"Well alright. But please please by the other brand of detergent we use this time because I don't know why but this one is slightly irritating." Said Squidward.

And so went the conversation the matter of Mr. Krabs completely forgotten from their minds, for the night at least.

A/N: I know the chapters are short its slightly hard to write for me right now but im trying my hardest and the chapters they may be short but they are going to be coming out ROUGHLY every other day. I may not be able to post as often on this as I say I will, I have classes and exams I know that's a crap reason but I'll do my best.


	3. calling Kaley and talks with Plankton

A/N: hey guys! I know I haven't fallowed my update promises! But im sorry! Anyways I am updating now! And I know the last couple chapters where short I can't promise this is going to be longer but I can promise to try! So thanks for fallowing this! Also! This is unbeta'd soo if there's a mistake sorry? I'll try and do better on the next chapter?

**Key:**

"_Hahaha" relates to mentions of Mr. Krabs_

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

"phone call Squidward/SpongeBob"

"**Phone call SpongeBob's cousin"**

_Last time:_

"_Well alright. But please please by the other brand of detergent we use this time because I don't know why but this one is slightly irritating." Said Squidward._

_And so went the conversation the matter of Mr. Krabs completely forgotten from their minds, for the night at least._

_Present!_

*RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG* *RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG*

"Good morning squidy! I've got breakfast ready for you!" called SpongeBob as he saw Squidward head towards the bathroom to do his usual morning routine or at least part of it.

"Alright ill just be a minute." Called Squidward as he poked his head out of the bathroom toothbrush in hand.

After that all was quick except for the running water in the bathroom and the gentle humming of SpongeBob in the kitchen as he cleaned up the dishes and the counters making a list in his head of what he had to do today….number one on his list being to go talk to Plankton at the chum bucket.

In the bathroom about 5-10 minutes later, Squidward had by that point finished brushing his teeth and even washed his face and hands. However he was still in the bathroom, why was simple he was afraid, afraid to talk to SpongeBob's cousin.

"Squidy? Are you ok in there? It's been almost 20 minutes since you went in" said SpongeBob as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah sponge im fine! Just thinking about what I have to do today is all!" replied Squidward as he shut off the water and walked to the door of their moderately large bathroom.

As he stepped out of the bathroom and turned to walk to the kitchen, SpongeBob caught his arm and brought him in for a hug.

"Don't worry too much about how she'll react ok? After all it's been years since she last saw you or even talked to her. It'll be ok." SpongeBob said.

Squidward hugged SpongeBob back and rested his head on SpongeBob's.

"I know but it doesn't stop the worrying. What im wondering is how you're ok with talking to plankton of all people for help." Said Squidward.

SpongeBob let go and grabbed his hand as he walked with Squidward to the kitchen.

"I've never really had as many problems with him as you and…._others_ have had. I mean yes it's going to be a little weird given the history but I think he will help especially considering I have a bargaining chip that could help." Replied SpongeBob as he and Squidward entered the kitchen.

Squidward sat down at the table and SpongeBob plated breakfast for the both of them. Squidward was contemplating SpongeBob's last statement, when it came to him.

"Sponge….when you say you have a bargaining chip….you don't mean….the formula do you?" asked Squidward.

"Oh Squidsy that's exactly what I mean." Said SpongeBob as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"That's….pure evil…I LOVE it!" said Squidward as he was eating his own breakfast.

After breakfast the two went to their room and got ready for their day.

SpongeBob's day started with laundry. He gathered it all from the dirty and wrinkled brown shirts and teal pants {the only pants Squidward will wear because they looked invisible when he wore them} socks and underwear and then the ties and his suit shirts and his brown pants. Then he packed it all up into the boat and headed off {he had gotten his boating license a month or so before}. After laundry he had to go grocery shopping and then come home and clean the house then prepare dinner and some were in the day try and meet up with plankton…..possibly around lunch time.

Meanwhile at the same time.

Squidward was going to go to the department store to pick up some paint and wood among other things because he was going to build a porch swing from scratch and then make a call to his Sponge's cousin. He could do this, if only for his love and the fact that he couldn't stand alienation. He grabbed his wallet and headed out to his boat {they had two but they usually only used one since they worked together} he headed off to the department store.

It was a couple hours later before anything really happened.

SpongeBob pulled his boat up in front of The Chum Bucket. He got out and went inside, it was almost lunch time and he was expecting someone to be there he knew The Chum Bucket wasn't popular but he figured at least someone had to eat there. The doors to what SpongeBob thought was the lab blew open and out walked the man he was looking for.

"Hello and welcome to…..oh it's you SpongeBob what do you want?" Plankton started with his arms enthusiastically raised in the air but as he realized it was SpongeBob his arms lowered and his statement became a question.

"Hi Plankton! I just stopped by to see if we could talk for a bit. I have some issues I would like your help on. If you don't mind that is." Replied SpongeBob.

"oh uh sure SpongeBob just step in the back and let me the closed sign up I mean it's not like it would mater." Said Plankton as he walked over to the door and hit the button by it to flip the sign.

"Alright Plankton" replied SpongeBob.

SpongeBob stepped through the double doors that led to the lab which only confirmed SpongeBob's theory from early.

"Hello Karen" said SpongeBob to Planktons computer wife.

"Hello SpongeBob." Karen replied.

Then Plankton walked in and walked over to a table in the corner were SpongeBob fallowed and sat after Plankton had.

"So what can I help you with SpongeBob?" asked Plankton after he had gotten himself seated so he was at least able to see SpongeBob 'sometimes being small stinks.'

"Ok so obviously you know about me and Squidward especially considering..." SpongeBob stopped and made a gesture between himself and Plankton.

"And oh how I love to be reminded of it but do go on." Said Plankton.

"Sorry but we need your help. You see Mr. Krabs called us in and basically harassed information about our relationship from us and we...we tried to deny it but he wouldn't believe us and he pretty much threatened that if we didn't stop he was going to fire us...now I know given our rocky history and your less then pleasant past with Squidward...it might be difficult or even painful to help us but Plankton we could really use your help dealing with..._him_" said SpongeBob.

"Why should I help and even if I would what could I do?" replied Plankton even though he already had thoughts on what he could do he was after all a scientist and that required some level of genius.

"You should help us because I have the one thing you've wanted since you were a kid at my fingertips. And why else should you help us? Because even if things ended rocky you should still help us. Also how? You can help us by doing something getting a plan or something but Plankton we need you!" said SpongeBob with his big pleading eyes.

"SpongeBob the only thing I've wanted since I was a kid is the Krabby Patty secret formula and I doubt you have access to that and eve if you did I would need help to get any sort of idea of how to help which would mean you two would be forced to play roles that may put a giant strain on you both." Said Plankton.

"Exactly Plankton and who else but the chief to have the recipe memorized? Also we are calling in someone who can help you maybe even in more ways than one who knows." Replied SpongeBob.

"Alright alright alright! If you can get help and write the recipe down exactly ill help you I owe you that much at least." Replied Plankton.

"Oh thank you Plankton! I really appreciate this!" said SpongeBob as he picked Plankton up and gave him a hug.

"Alright SpongeBob put me down and go do what you have to but call me when you get everything, alright?! When you're help and the recipe get here and get done! Now go" said Plankton waving SpongeBob out of The Chum Bucket.

SpongeBob walked out of The Chum Bucket and headed to his boat ready to head back home.

Meanwhile.

'I should call her and get it over with there really is no use in worrying.' Thought Squidward as he picked up the phone and the contact book and flipped to her page.

'Alright so its 8-5-7-9...alright' he thought as he hit the keys on the phone.

"Hello is this kaley?" asked Squidward.

"**This is she who am I talking with?" said the voice on the other end of the line.**

"Hi Kaley I don't know if you remember me or not but this is Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob's uh boyfriend I guess." Said Squidward.

"**Oh! Hello Squidward! Of course I remember you! One second *no jenny not that one! The other one!* sorry about that so what can I do for you today?" asked Kaley.**

"Ok pretty much what happened is our boss Mr. Krabs is basically trying to split us up or he's going to fire us we really could use your help." Replied Squidward.

"**I'll be there by dinner Squidward let my cousin know that ill help however I can alright? I have to go back to work, but I'll see you both later. Is there anything you want me to bring?" asked Kaley.**

"No no we have everything and we will see you later! Good bye and have a good rest of the day at work." Said Squidward.

"**Alright bye now!" Kaley said as she hung up.**

'Alright now to start on the porch swing...or maybe call it a lawn swing...since we don't have a porch!' thought Squidward.

A/N alright guys! That's it for this one! Next one will have the fate full second meeting between Kaley and Squidward and the first meeting between Kaley and Plankton what will happen? Who knows?

P.s can anyone guess what I meant when I said things were weird and "things ended rocky"?


	4. discussing their day and the past

A/N: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been sick as a dog...still am but eh. Also this ISNT the long awaited second meeting between Squidward and kaley and plankton and Kaley's first meeting sorry guys. Anyways this is the long awaited update.

**Key:**

"_Hahaha" relates to mentions of Mr. Krabs_

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

_Last time:_

"No no we have everything and we will see you later! Good bye and have a good rest of the day at work." Said Squidward.

"**Alright bye now!" Kaley said as she hung up.**

'Alright now to start on the porch swing...or maybe call it a lawn swing...since we don't have a porch!' thought Squidward.

_Present!_

Squidward was just finishing up the porch swing when SpongeBob pulled up into the driveway and started to climb out of his boat with the grocery's he had bought at the store earlier in the day. Squidward came over and started to pull the laundry baskets from the back of the boat.

"Thanks Squidy!" SpongeBob said as he walked towards the house.

"No problem Sponge!" Squidward called as he fallowed SpongeBob into the house.

After they each placed what they had grabbed in the appropriate rooms, they grabbed a light lunch and went into the living room where they sat and ate softly discussing what to have for dinner that night. That's when they started to discuss their day and there independent victories.

"So Spongy how did your day go?" Squidward asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Good I've secured Planktons help and all I have to do is insure that the formula is written down and gotten to him so im going to do that after lunch I've got a lovely selection of steaks for dinner along with some corn and a bag of mixed veggies or I could do potatoes and gravy which ever and I also got some nice wine to go with it as well. I also did indeed get the better detergent and all of the laundry that was dirty is now clean." Said SpongeBob rather matter-of-factly.

"Well that's good! I managed to get all the supplies for the porch swing, and I even finished it. I also called your cousin and she wanted me to assure you that anything she could do she would do. Also that she will be here by dinner time." Said Squidward slowly as he looked at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob just hummed softly in response.

"Sponge?" asked Squidward in a concerned voice.

"Huh?" SpongeBob commented softly once again.

Squidward with a worried look on his face looked in the direction SpongeBob was looking not seeing anything of interest other than an old photograph he cast another look to his Sponge wondering what had cause his attention so thoroughly.

He looked back over at the photograph that had been innocently sitting in the same spot since they had gotten back together and moved in together that he hardly thought about it. It was a simple old photo of when they were younger. The small blue and white cap placed upon a smaller square head and a little blue and white sailor suit is what was shown when he looked at SpongeBob's image and right next to him like he always was Squidward saw himself in that photo wearing what he now realized was a horrible combination of a red baseball hat and a green shirt...he had chosen to dress himself that day. The day of the picnic were he met his lovely sponge for the first time.

The next picture showed them a few years older than the previous one having been when they were in kindergarten this one showing them starting middle school.

This one showed them in the park sitting side by side both laughing and seeming to enjoy the day. SpongeBob was dressed in a more modest simple purple button down with nice dark brown pants. No hat this time for either one of them. Squidward swung his eyes over to look at the image of himself and saw that like SpongeBob he too had decided to go modest in his attire. A simple dark almost a sunset orange button down and his usual teal pants that were actually looking closer at the picture a couple shades darker than his current ones and no shoes. He remembered they had sat there for hours and just laughed and talked the whole day...they hadn't wanted to leave that evening, he remembered why all to clearly. His father had been offered a new job with a higher pay and he had of course accepted without any hesitation, the only problem was it was in another city over three hours away. They had had to move and that was the last night he had to spend with his love before he had to leave. That night he had walked SpongeBob home and they had sat out on his front porch for hours and just sat then SpongeBob {who honestly had always been the braver of the two} had leaned over and laid his head on Squidward's shoulder and Squidward had just wrapped his arm around SpongeBob and they had sat there for another hour and just silently cried with each other as they watched the night. The next morning they woke up under a blanket having fallen asleep sometime the night before, when they entered the house SpongeBob's parents had told them that they had called Squidward's parents and that if it was ok with them {SpongeBob and Squidward} that Squidward would stay at their house until he graduated then it was his choice were to go. They both immediately jumped at the opportunity and Squidward had gone to gather his things from his old house, by lunch he was fully moved in and sharing with SpongeBob.

The next photo was again a few years after the last. Showing them to be older once again then the previous two photos.

This one showed them in matching orange caps and gowns smiling widely at the camera while holding their diplomas happily proudly that was the day they had graduated high school and also the mark of the 6 years they had been dating. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were so happy. Squidward had made class valedictorian and SpongeBob had tied with him for that place so they both had to make speeches Squidward could remember how nervous they both were when they were in there seats right next to each other just like always, both going through there flashcards neither wanting to mess up. They had made it through there speeches and were sitting down again to await to be called for their diplomas and as they waited they quietly used there notecards from before to pass small notes to each other. They had both tripped on the last step leaving there seats to walk to the front but it was fine, they laughed it off as an accident and walked away. That was one of the last they took together as they ended up being accepted to separate schools and they of course stayed close but one summer, Squidward remembers that it all came to a head and they'd had a huge fight that had ended at that point there 9 year relationship almost 10 years.

They had both been stupid that night, they were snuggled up on the couch and SpongeBob had gotten a text not thinking anything of it he had told Squidward to go ahead and read it out loud as he was too comfortable to get up and get it, so he had. 'Plankton? Who's Plankton?' he had asked half curious half accusing, SpongeBob had rushed to sit up. 'Oh he's just my lab partner I made him promise to text when he got home he had to leave the campus later then everyone else because he was waiting for his brother.' Was all he had said on the matter as he reached out and took the phone sending a quick message and putting the phone back down. It didn't bother Squidward until his phone went off and he told SpongeBob to go ahead and read it to him, because much like he had been earlier he was too comfortable to get up and get it. 'Sylvia? Who is Sylvia?' Asked SpongeBob. 'She's my partner in band I had asked her to text me when her plane landed because she had had to take a later flight then I did.' He had replied reaching for his phone as he responded to her message and settled his phone down, he noticed that SpongeBob was still staring at him. 'What?' he had questioned. 'Nothing haha' SpongeBob had laughed it off at the point but something was different. Later that night Squidward woke up and saw SpongeBob was gone so seeing his opportunity he read threw the messages between SpongeBob and Plankton. 'What are you doing with my phone?' SpongeBob asked as he walked in with a glass of water and Squidwards' own phone. 'I could ask the same of you.' He had replied and that had started it accusations flew left and right the glass cup had been thrown along with various other objects.

That night is when it ended for about 6 years. When they found out they'd be working together, they denied that the love was still there for maybe 2 or 3 years, then they couldn't take it any longer and they got back together and actually talked about that night. They'd been fine ever since it was like there hadn't been that 6 years of separation.

"What's up Sponge?" asked Squidward concerned.

"Huh? What do you mean Squidsy?" asked SpongeBob finally pulling his gaze away from the pictures.

"You've been staring at the pictures for almost half an hour now is anything wrong?" asked Squidward really concerned now.

"No no nothing's wrong I was just lost in memories is all the nights we spent camping beneath the stars in my parents backyard and of summer Christmas's because we insisted on being together when we exchanged presents. Just all the good things that have happened. That's all" replied SpongeBob as he took both plates to the kitchen with Squidward fallowing with their cups.

"Are you sure? You had me a little concerned..." Squidward stated as he placed the cups in the sink allowing his sentence to trail off at the end.

"im sure really Squidsy I am, just with everything bad going on I just wanted to be lost in the good memories for a while. That's all." Replied SpongeBob with a big smile as he leaned over to Squidward from grabbing things out of the fridge to gently kiss him, both to reassure Squidward and confirm that nothing had happened to him while he {SpongeBob} had been away.

"Alright now how about I start cleaning up the house before she gets here." Said Squidward after they had parted ways.

"Aww crud! Yeah you do that I have to call Plankton and write the formula down really quick looks like its four ~meeeeoooww~ alright alright five four dinner tonight." Said SpongeBob with a glance at Gary.

"Alright sounds like a plan" replied Squidward, as he headed to start tidying up in preparation for vacuuming then entertaining later.

Meanwhile SpongeBob wrote the formula and called Plankton to come over for dinner for the dual purpose of collecting the formula and meeting Kaley, he then went on to prepare and cook dinner having it all ready by 7:30 when the first knock happened on the door.


	5. Dinner and Discussions

**A/N: I know guys! Soo shocking! Two updates in under two weeks! Wow shocker! Anyways this is the long awaited meeting! And I don't know maybe something else also! Anyways on with the show!**

**Key:**

"_Hahaha" relates to mentions of Mr. Krabs_

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

_Last time:_

"Alright sounds like a plan" replied Squidward, as he headed to start tidying up in preparation for vacuuming then entertaining later.

Meanwhile SpongeBob wrote the formula and called Plankton to come over for dinner for the dual purpose of collecting the formula and meeting Kaley, he then went on to prepare and cook dinner having it all ready by 7:30 when the first knock happened on the door.

_Present!_

"Hey Squidy can you get that for me! Im just finishing getting the dinner settled into finish!" called SpongeBob from the kitchen as he loaded the stakes into the oven to finish cooking.

"Sure thing Sponge!" Squidward said as he walked towards the door only stopping long enough to store the vacuum in the hall cupboard.

The first to arrive was Plankton. That was to be expected he had a shorter drive then Kaley did.

"Hello Plankton and welcome please come on in." Squidward the ever gracious host said as he showed Plankton in.

"Hello Squidward, and thank you for having me. These are for you and SpongeBob." Plankton said hold out a nice planter of different types of flowers with some small decorative grasses in-between.

"What a lovely planter! Thank you Plankton! "Said SpongeBob as he entered carrying glasses of wine for the three of them.

The three of them sat down and shared a couple of small pleasantries with SpongeBob giving Plankton the formula to get it out of the way. They were in the living room when they heard the doorbell go off.

"I'll get it!" said SpongeBob as he got up to do just that.

When SpongeBob was out of the room Plankton turned to Squidward.

"look I just want you to know that me and him{he gestured in the general direction of the entrance} that's all ancient history there's nothing to worry about from me, and really you don't need to be worried anyways. SpongeBob is a good man a trustworthy man and he would never ever even think of stepping out on you." Plankton said having seen the closer than usual place Squidward sat to SpongeBob.

"I know but given histories it's...difficult. Im sorry that my attitude has been bad but...given certain circumstances I'd rather forget it can be understood. I'll try and relax a little bit, but just give it a little time. Alright?" was Squidward's only response.

"I understand take all the time you need." Said Plankton.

Meanwhile:

"Coming!" SpongeBob called as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door with a large smile on his face.

"Kaley! Just look at you! You haven't changed a bit!" said SpongeBob as he threw his arms around his cousin.

"Haha hey SpongeBob, how are you? I've missed you so much!" Said Kaley as she wrapped her arms around her favorite cousin.

"Im doing good really! Well besides the crud our boss is trying to pull but that'll all be explained later! So! What have you been up to? I love what you've done with your hair! Gorgeous!" replied SpongeBob as he stepped back to look at his cousin.

"Hahaha thanks SpongeBob! I honestly haven't been up to much just work and the usual. I got a new assistant jenny nice girl not too good with the business yet but were getting there! The hair is actually new just last month I figured I needed a change and went for it." Replied Kaley as she came inside.

"Well it came out wonderfully!" SpongeBob said as he closed the door.

The two continued to chat and catch up a little as they walked back towards the living room.

"Just so you know Plankton is in there with Squidward so it's a little tense but Plankton is needed for this." SpongeBob told her as they neared the living room.

"Alright sounds like a fun evening." Kaley replied.

The next thing SpongeBob knew Kaley had grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen across from the living room.

"That is Plankton?" Kaley whispered to SpongeBob as she pointed to the living room.

"Yeah why?" responded SpongeBob curious as to what had gotten into his cousin.

"Woulda been nice had you told me he was a hottie! I woulda worn the nice dress!" replied Kaley.

"That dress is gorgeous and brings out the highlights in your eyes and hair! Wait wait wait! You think Plankton is cute?" said SpongeBob.

"Yes!" replied Kaley.

"Well ok then you'll sit next to him tonight!" said SpongeBob with a gleam in his eyes.

"WHAT!" yelled Kaley.

Meanwhile:

"Squidward...who is that gorgeous creature with SpongeBob?" asked Plankton.

"Huh? Oh! That's Kaley, his cousin." Squidward said as he looked to were Plankton was looking.

"That's his cousin? Whoa!" said Plankton clearly at a loss of words.

"Wait you like her don't you?" said Squidward unconsciously mirroring the look in SpongeBob's eyes.

"I don't know her so I can't know if I like her but she's cute and gorgeous." Replied Plankton.

"Then you'll sit with her at dinner tonight." Replied Squidward.

"WHAT!" Plankton yelled.

SpongeBob looked over at Squidward and started laughing when he saw the look on Planktons face. When Squidward saw the face Kaley was making he started laughing also. They were definitely going to do some match making.

SpongeBob and Kaley finally walked over to the living room, Kaley with a glass of wine herself. They joined the other two and Kaley ended up sitting next to Plankton.

Maybe 10 minutes later SpongeBob excused himself to go finish up dinner and Squidward offered to help. Leaving just Kaley and Plankton in the living room.

The two sat and avoided looking at each other awkwardly.

"You know what? No this nope not gonna happen." Said Kaley as she slid over slightly closer to Plankton.

"What's not going to happen?" Plankton asked with a confused look on his face.

"Im not dancing around this or you for that matter your cute so im not gonna hide the fact that I think that." Stated Kaley matter of factly.

"Oh well that's good, because I think you are gorgeous. Say would you by chance want to maybe go out tomorrow?" asked Plankton.

"Definitely! But wait one thing...you wanna be taller?" Kaley agreed and asked in return.

"Uhh I'd like to but that's kind of impossible?" Plankton admitted with a curious tone at the end.

"Nope not impossible haha I bet SpongeBob forgot to mention I have some interesting abilities didn't he?" said Kaley.

"Uh yeah he never mentioned any interesting abilities." Said Plankton.

"Cool, just so you know im a bit magical and I can make you taller if you want haha I can also obviously do other things with the abilities I hold." Replied Kaley.

They heard SpongeBob shout from the kitchen/dining room area.

"Dinner!" SpongeBob called.

Meanwhile in the kitchen while Kaley and Plankton were talking:

"So do you think they'll actually admit it/" asked Squidward as he drank his wine after setting the table.

"Haha definitely. Me and my cousin are a lot alike in that sense remember?" said asked SpongeBob as he pulled out the steaks.

"Of course I do Sponge. That nice dinner your parents had and invited me to not my parents but me... then I do believe they pulled the same thing we did, leave the room and go finish dinner and hope for the best." Squidward said as he sat his wine down and walked over behind SpongeBob.

"Haha yeah and if you remember it was just about the same dinner I think the only difference was it was chicken and not steak." Replied SpongeBob as he leaned back against Squidward when he felt his arms wrap around him.

"Yes that's right it was chicken...hmm that was a good night. Especially considering your parents let me stay over." Squidward said as he leaned down to softly kiss his Sponge

SpongeBob leaned into the kiss softly humming in response to what Squidward had said. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes just softly kissing as they both reassured themselves that yes indeed things were going bad but yes they were going to get threw it together.

They pulled apart a few minutes later and finished putting dinner together. They brought everything to the table and made sure the wine was there as well.

"Dinner!" called SpongeBob once everything was settled and he had stolen one last kiss from Squidward.

The other two entered the room slowly looking around because neither had really seen the kitchen {not even Kaley when she had dragged SpongeBob into the room}.

"Well come on we don't want dinner to get cold now do we?" Squidward said as he stepped over to the table with SpongeBob.

"This looks fantastic SpongeBob!" Kaley announced once she had gotten to the table.

The kitchen was done in nice reds and oranges and the dining area was done in blues and greys so the two rooms together looked like a nice sunset or sunrise.

"Thanks Kaley! I hope you both enjoy!" SpongeBob said as he sat in the seat Squidward had pulled out for him.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes SpongeBob and Squidward both just enjoying the peace and Kaley and Plankton both in silent bliss over the food.

"This is really fantastic SpongeBob!" plankton said once he was able to talk again. Kaley nodded along with what he was saying still too caught up in the food to talk.

"Thank you so much! I wasn't entirely sure what to make so I just went with steak and and veggies." Replied SpongeBob.

They continued to just enjoy the meal no-one wanting to be the one to bring up the main topic of discussion for tonight's get together.

Finally after they were all done and the dishes cleared away, all four of them along with glasses of wine went back to the living room and the seating arrangement was much the same as it had been before dinner that being Squidward and SpongeBob on the one sofa and Plankton and Kaley on the other one, of course everyone was sat a little closer this time understanding the need to be close because this topic of conversation was bound to be tough.

"So you both know why we called you in...we've...uh...had some issues with _certain people_ lately and you both have skills that can be helpful." SpongeBob started nearly ten minutes later.

"SpongeBob whatever I can do to help I will I mean I know I owe you that much at least." Plankton said with a look that clearly said he meant what he said.

"Yeah you're my cousin and I also owe you a ton, so anything you need Ill figure out how to make it happen." Kaley said as she straightened out the skirt of her dress.

"thank you both of you and you know we normally would have handled this ourselves like we usually do but beings as this is a pretty serious matter so we needed all the help we can get." Said Squidward as he wrapped his arm around SpongeBob.

"Definitely whatever we can do. So what happened?" Plankton asked.

"_He_ called us into _his_ office and _he_ accused us and then with using exact words he threatened to fire us." SpongeBob said.

"Alright word for word what was said. I don't doubt you so don't go there but I need to know everything that was said so when we take this {_insert tractor trail honk and train whistle here_} down we can legally pursue him afterwards and trust me there will be legal ramifications." Kaley stated with a serious look on her face.

"Alright so _he_ calls us into _his_ office..." Squidward proceeded to explain that day to them.

"SpongeBob grab me a copy of the employee manual/rulebook please." Kaley said as she pulled out a pair of glasses.

SpongeBob did as asked and Kaley quickly read threw it.

"Alright well, according_ he_ cannot legally fire you for being together, and if _he_ does _he's_ a homophobic asshole who shouldn't be in customer service anyways and legally you could press charges if that is the case." Kaley said as she closed the manual, and slid her glasses back into her purse.

"Wait seriously?" asked Squidward.

"Yeah it's all there, like _he_ said there is no rule forbidding inter-employee dating. That being said and written as fact gives _him_ no legal way to fire you two for dating, and frankly if _he_ does I'll gladly represent you and see _his_ ass fried." Kaley said all of this with a look that showed she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You're a lawyer?" asked Plankton.

"Technically im a legal assistant and a lawyer I play both roles, plus my own boss." Kaley replied.

"alright so basically that being said he can't do anything against us, that's not likely to stop him though and we have to go In tomorrow morning." SpongeBob said sounding nervous.

"Alright well obviously _he's_ going to try and start something...hmm...what can...I got it!" Plankton said as he jumped up.

"What's your plan?" Squidward asked.

"Im going to raise a little havoc of course it'll be enough so that it'll disturb _him_ enough that _he_ won't be able to do anything." Plankton said already thinking of something to do.

"What kind of havoc?" asked SpongeBob curious and a little worried.

"The usual a couple machines and 'attempts' at the formula, nothing major but enough. Then after tomorrow we'll have to see...hmmm" said Plankton with a contemplative look towards the end.

"What's up?" that came from Kaley.

"Tomorrow is my poker night." Replied Plankton with a smirk on his face.

"So?" asked Squidward.

"You both remember who my Poker 'buddy' is don't you?" replied Plankton.

"Who...oh...oh...OH! That is brilliant." Said SpongeBob as an idea hit him.

"Am I the only one who's lost?" asked Kaley.

"No but im probably less lost then you." Squidward replied.

"Kaley! Remember what you said about making me bigger?" Plankton said full attention moving to her.

"Yes, of course I do why?" Kaley asked in response.

"Is it permanent or temporary?" was the next rapid fire question from Plankton.

"Either or. Wait wait! Are you saying _he's_ your poker buddy?" Kaley said.

"Ooh permanently tall...huh I could like that! Uh but anyways yes _he_ is, and if im tall I can wear a wire and get any of _his_ plans I can out of _him_." Said Plankton.

"How would you explain the sudden growth?" asked SpongeBob fully on board.

"Lab experiment, or something similar." Said Plankton.

"I don't like the idea of you doing that...but it's for them soo alright. I can do it at any time you're ready." Kaley said with a look at Plankton.

They plotted many hours into the night, so late in fact that both Plankton and Kaley had to stay overnight.

**A/N: alright! That's the meeting! And just in case anyone was wondering Kaley's eyes are a mid-brown that look almost red and her hair is a honey brown with highlights and low lights of various shades of brown the dress she was wearing tonight was a light brown at the top that faded into a dark almost black brown at the end. With black heals and tan tan tights...she's a mermaid who can lose the tail if she wants to. She had sapphire blue earrings and a nice sapphire necklace as well and her glasses were small rectangles in shape that were also brown/black in color. Also both Plankton and Kaley will be more permeant fixtures in the story soo probably next chapter will include parts of the date weather it's as gossip with SpongeBob and Kaley or actual scenes from the date I haven't decided yet. Alright that's it! Until next time! **


	6. waking up and uh-oh

**A/N: hey guys! I know its been forever! I sometimes can't help that...im working on a couple of different chapter and ideas for this story so this chapter is mainly going to be uhh...desperate filler? Idk imma be horrible to the boys and kaley and plankton and then next chapter imma be nice again! Haha alright on with it! **

**P.S. this is your only warning that there's gonna be some nastiness in this chapter {rude terms and vulgar language etc.}**

"_Hahaha" relates to mentions of Mr. Krabs_

'_Thoughts'_

"_Spoken"_

_Previously:_

"_How would you explain the sudden growth?" asked SpongeBob fully on board._

"_Lab experiment, or something similar." Said Plankton. _

"_I don't like the idea of you doing that...but it's for them soo alright. I can do it at any time you're ready." Kaley said with a look at Plankton. _

_They plotted many hours into the night, so late in fact that both Plankton and Kaley had to stay overnight._

_Present:_

The next morning SpongeBob was up bright and early making breakfast for everyone happy now that they had decided to turn the spare room and office into two guest bedrooms along with the giant kitchen.

He was in the process of making a full breakfast with eggs sausages and pancakes/waffles the toast already made and settled into the oven to stay warm where slowly the other foods he was making were being stashed as well until the other occupants of the house woke up and came down.

The last waffle and pancake flipped and onto the plates that fallowed into the oven. He had some more batter in the fridge waiting in case anyone wanted more the eggs and sausages were next to fallow and then the coffee finished and the water for tea was hot so he made sure that the coffee wouldn't burn and the water wouldn't boil over.

Then he turned and looked at the table taking note of the maple syrup, butter, marmalade, jam, honey, milk, sugar, and fruits along with all that were the juices apple and orange along with the tea bags. He had the plates and cups stacked on the counter by the stove.

He turned away from the table and the kitchen all together at that point and started up the stairs. As he passed the guest room that his cousin had taken he heard some soft music and some shuffling as though she was still just getting ready for the day then again, this was the first time in a year or more that she'd had a proper vacation and he felt that she deserved a little late morning start...then again as he checked his watch he realized that it really was only about six-thirty in the morning so it still was relatively early.

He neared the master bedroom and turned the knob to peer into the room he noticed that Squidward was still asleep. So he slipped into the room and shut the alarm off it was about to go off anyway, and he leaned across the bed and gently shook Squidward awake.

"Hmm...?" Squidward mumbled as he rolled over and SpongeBob couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped.

"Come on Squidsy its time to get up. I've got breakfast ready." SpongeBob said as he reached over and shook him again, this time also leaning over to softly kiss him.

"Im...hmm...up...I think" replied Squidward as he stretched and sat up.

"Haha go take a quick shower im going to go wake the other two alright?" replied SpongeBob with one last kiss as he stood to leave the room.

"Hmmm alright sounds good...is that sausage I smell?" said/asked Squidward as he stood up.

"You know it!" replied SpongeBob with his megawatt smile.

He walked out of the bed room and to the study turned guest room to wake up Plankton.

He heard some movement inside the room as he approached so he softly knocked, and waited to be allowed entrance.

"Come in!" was called from the other side of the door.

"Good morning Plankton!" called SpongeBob as he opened the door.

"Morning SpongeBob, huuuh...darn." said Plankton with his back turned to SpongeBob.

"Oh...uh you're only in a towel. And what's with the sighing?" SpongeBob said as he spun around to give the now taller man a chance to get something on.

"Oh I just don't have any cloths...well besides underwear so you can turn around. You wouldn't happen to have anything would you?" Plankton said as he brushed lightly greenish teal hair out of his...eyes.

"Hmm maybe I'll go look, and nice look by the way." SpongeBob said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Thanks, SpongeBob." Plankton called.

"You're welcome, also! Breakfast is ready when you make it down." SpongeBob called as he walked out of the room.

He stepped into the hall closing the door behind him, he bumped into Squidward on his way downstairs.

"Hey Sponge, what's up?" Squidward asked.

"Hmm nothing Squidy I've just got to go get Kaley then we can all go down to, but I have a favor to ask." SpongeBob said as he looked at Squidward.

"What's up?" Squidward asked with a concerned look.

"Could you maybe find some form of clothing for plankton? Preferably male..." SpongeBob trailed off with a small smile.

"Haha of course SpongeBob. You go wake up Kaley and ill go and look to see what we have...hmm maybe shopping..." Squidward trailed off as he wandered to the closet of wonders.

'Closet of wonders...as in we both always wonder what we might find in there...hmm that was a scary look...definitely going to get out of that shopping trip...not' SpongeBob thought as he walked over to the spare room turned guest room to get Kaley for breakfast.

He got to the door of the second guest room and he stopped to listen the soft music still playing and the movement still heard only now he could tell that the music that was playing was actually there music...the music he and kaley had recorded right before the one fight between his aunt and mother that had his aunt moving. They had had a band.

He knocked softly on the door and the movement stopped.

"Just a second!" was called in a slightly hurried and breathless way.

The door opened and Kaley appeared breathless read faced and hair a mess.

"Oh! Good morning SpongeBob come on in!" Kaley said as she tried to flatten her hair the soft music still playing in the background.

"Good morning! I didn't think that cd had survived..." said SpongeBob a small wistful smile on his face.

"It did if only because I hid it in the box that mom refused to even look at. Anyways what's up?" said Kaley as she walked over to the cd player/stereo/radio and shut it off.

"I wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready whenever you are." SpongeBob said as he watched her carefully place the cd back into its case.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute I just have to fix my hair and maybe do my make-up...hmm...I'll be down in...Ten to fifteen minutes. Ok?" said/asked Kaley as she turned to the make-up table in the corner.

"Alright see you down there." SpongeBob said as he turned to leave the room.

He closed the door then turned to start heading to the kitchen. He saw Squidward leaving Planktons room.

"Did you manage to find him something?" asked SpongeBob as he waited for Squidward to catch up.

"Yeah I found him something...how Kaley?" Squidward stated then fallowed with his own question as he walked up to SpongeBob.

"She's good, she was listening to our cd...that was shocking..." said SpongeBob as they descended the stairs.

"That's good." Said Squidward.

They separated at the bottom of the stairs SpongeBob went to go pull the stuff out of the oven because it had been almost the whole time that Kaley had said shed need and Squidward went to get the paper.

As SpongeBob pulled the frying pans and serving platters from the oven to set them out were they could be reached he started to hear Plankton and Kaley talking heading down the stairs. As soon as he had placed the last dish on the stove or counter he heard a loud voice.

"SPONGEBOB! YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME OUT HERE!" Squidward called.

"You're going to wake the whole neighborhood now what's with all the yel...ling" SpongeBob started walking over to the front door where Squidward was standing slack jawed.

What he saw made him drop the dish towel he was whipping his hands on.

"Who would do this? Who could be like this?" asked SpongeBob in a faint voice.

"Im not sure Sponge im really not." Replied Squidward.

The noise at the entrance to the house had drawn Plankton and Kaley and they both softly gasped at what they saw.

Someone had apparently come into their yard sometime last night and had smashed all the windows in both the boat-mobile, and wrote various horrible words on them after along with after a quick look the outside of the house.

"Im going to call the cops..." said Kaley as she walked into the house.

Both SpongeBob and Squidward merely nodded not able to formulate words. Plankton grabbed them by the arms and led them inside to the kitchen where he sat them down and simply stated...

"We can't let all this good food go to waste right?" as he dished stuff out for both of them and himself and kaley.

"Well they said they'd be here in about twenty minutes. Thanks Plankton." Kaley said as she walked into the kitchen then as she sat and Plankton handed her some food.

Nobody was really able to eat they all just mostly picked at the food on their plates not really tasting it but knowing that they should eat just a little even if they didn't want to.

"Just so you two know WHEN they catch the ass who did this I'll be representing you I refuse to let some lesser lawyer represent you in a case like this and there will be legal proceedings..." Kaley stated about fifteen minutes later.

They had all gone to the living room and were softly sipping there various beverages.

"Thanks Kaley really." Squidward said as SpongeBob was still un-able to talk.

About five minutes of silence later there was a knock on the front door and Plankton got up to answer it.

**With Plankton:**

"Coming!" plankton called as he walked towards the front door.

He got to the door and opened it to see two uniformed officers standing out front.

"Hello officers, please do come in and let me say thank you for your prompt arrival." Said Plankton confident in his new look that they wouldn't recognize him...{not at all aware that any and all warrants he had were already expunged last night, by kaley.}

"Thank you sir." Said the female officer.

"This way officers" Plankton said as he led them to the living room.

**At the same time in the living room:**

"That should be the police." Kaley said as Plankton went to answer the door.

"Sponge...you going to be ok to talk to the cops?" asked Squidward looking at SpongeBob who still hadn't said anything.

"Yeah...i should be fine...theoretically" said SpongeBob, surprising the others and then he plastered the fakest smile on his face and Squidward and Kaley both knew that this was bothering him more than anyone knew.

"Alright here they come." Kaley said, making sure her hair was in the perfect places.

SpongeBob leaned into Squidwards side as they heard Plankton leading the officers to the living room.

SpongeBob, Squidward, and Kaley stood when the officers entered.

"Hello officers." Squidward said shaking their hands.

"Officers." Kaley said nodding to them as Plankton stepped back over to her.

"Hello." SpongeBob waved in greeting.

"So since it was a female caller im going to guess it was her." The male officer stated looking at Kaley.

Kaley tensed as the look was directed at her.

"Yes it was me I called in for my cousin, because as you can clearly see his and his fiancé are clearly distraught over the vandalism that happened last night." Kaley stated looking at SpongeBob and Squidward for confirmation of their relationship status.

"Yes I can see this. However beings as and this is just an assumption no one saw the perpetrator and from what we saw out there there really is no evidence to go on I mean we COULD call the team in...but they probably wouldn't find anything." The male officer said.

"That being said you SHOULD still do something because you ARE the police and you NEED to uphold the law." Kaley said glaring slightly at the rude officer.

"Look kid it's all fine and dandy you want to help your cousin but there's nothing to go on so go back to playing with your dolls alright." The male officer said rather snidely.

At that point SpongeBob took the chance to speak up.

"Well then if there's nothing you can do you can leave our property now it's already been vandalized we don't need police ignorance here as well, and not only that but we also don't need insulting my twenty-two almost twenty-three year old cousin. So thanks for coming out but leave now." SpongeBob said a heated glare in his eyes as he looked for the first time at the officers.

"Look boy you won't speak to me that way. You think its fine for this level of disrespect? Well it's not so back the hell off you good for nothing little fa...*SLAP!*" the male officer said and then was interrupted by the female officer.

"You're going to want to stop right there Phill." The female officer told the male now named Phill.

"Tammy when we get back to the station im speaking with the captain about this hitting me in front people that's straight for the un-employment line." Said Phill as he stormed out.

"Huuuh...im sorry about him he's rather homophobic and what he doesn't understand is he's up for dismissal. Anyways I'll talk to the captain and see if someone else can be sent over just don't touch any of the graffiti or the vehicles alright?" the female officer known as Tammy said.

"Of course officer." Plankton said as he was the only one not so angry that he couldn't talk.

"Good...well better day to you all." Tammy said as she turned and left.

Everyone settled onto the couches, still tense and upset over that.

*ding ding ding ding*

"Great and now it's time for work!" SpongeBob said non-enthusiastically.

"Yeah you guys want me to drop you off sense im headed out there to?" Plankton asked.

"sure just first come get the lunch I made Kaley I made one for you to I wasn't sure if you'd be home or wanting to eat out today." Said SpongeBob as he sighed and stood up, followed by Squidward then Plankton and last Kaley.

"I'd actually planned to go out and sight see maybe do some shopping but the lunch sounds great!" said Kaley.

"Alright sounds good." SpongeBob said.

"Would you like to ride out with us?" asked Plankton.

"Sure that sounds wonderful." Kaley replied.

After all the small talk was done everyone loaded up into Plankton's car and headed off. No one concerned that Plankton might be recognized by _him_, considering how much he had literally changed overnight.

They got into town and the first one to be dropped off was Kaley with promises to call if there was any problems. After Kaley Plankton dropped SpongeBob and Squidward off at the Krusty Krab, with a simple:

"Call if something happens or come on over."

After they were in the building Plankton drove off taking a back road into the chum bucket that would let him enter un-seen. He entered his lab and set his monitors to their video function to monitor and watch Kaley, SpongeBob, Squidward and the _old fool_. Then he started his day.

**A/N2: WOAH! That was long sorry guys didn't think it was gonna be that long! I know I know it's been forever and then I go and I do this how great right? Well, look I've had some stuff goin on lately and I just needed to vent...but I went back to nice at the end...sorta ill make next chapter nicer and the boys and Plankton and Kaley get revenge the next chapters going to take some time because im gonna have three different sections going on and three different parts as well that I have to get in so the next chapter could be even longer! Haha alright read and review and please please please no hate! **


End file.
